Malec proposal
by laurenathalasa
Summary: Who will propose? Will they keep their cool in front of thousands of people? And remember these two words: Not. Trivial.


**A/N: Hey Guys, so this was inspired by a twitter conversation I had, where in we discussed who would propose, Magnus or Alec. Guess you'll find out who I'd like it to be, though it probably won't be.**

 **Also I'd like to announce my trailer for Malec on my YouTube channel (with the new cast) which I would love it if you checked it out, and if you need more Malec check out my other stories!**

 **And Something old, Sonething new, Something red by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou.**

 **Please?**

 **In honour of gay marriage being legalised, enjoy.**

Alec had _never_ been this nervous in his _life_. It was funny really, how nervous he was, and he forced the feeling down. He had everything prepared right?

He looked over at Magnus from the top of the book he was trying to read. Magnus looked up after a few minutes of him staring at the love of his life and winked back. Alec smiled into the pages of his book.

Yes, he had everything. It was going to be _amazing_. But by the angel was Alec nervous. He checked his phone for the time: 6:00pm. Ok, so still an hour before they needed to leave. So why hadn't Magnus started getting ready ye-

"Oh HELL!" Magnus shouted, throwing the scroll he was observing down and running into their bedroom, and his massive closet. Alec grinned into his book again, before putting it down.

"Magnus it's fine you still have an hour." He shouted calmly through the halls of their apartment.

"AN HOUR!?" Magnus shrieked. "hell hell hell hell..." Alec heard him mutter. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Yes, he was sure. He had always been sure. Magnus was _the one_. He always had been. He just... He wasn't sure if Magnus was ready...

He shivered. It was ok. If Magnus said no, it would be ok, he just wouldn't be ready.

But he really hoped Magnus said yes. He had called in a lot of favours for this. First there was Izzy, it was agreed that she would help Magnus find his seat and get his makeup etcetera done while Alec 'parked the car' and 'got drinks'.

In reality, he would be doing none of these drinks. He would be busy tuning his guitar, among other things backstage.

Yeah, he was going backstage.

With Ed Sheeran.

To sing a love song to the love of his life.

In the vain hope that when he proposed on stage in front of thousands of people, he'd say yes.

Yeah. That was the next 2 favours.

It turns out that Simon (Simon Lewis of course) had bumped into the ginger haired singer on the way out of a gig one night, and it turns out that Sheeran was the unlikely lover of Simon's band, The Mortal Instruments.

So the second and third favours were to Simon and Ed-Alec and Ed had actually hit it off pretty well- from Simon, he learnt how to play the basic bass guitar back up Ed would need on stage, and from Ed he got free seats for himself, Magnus and Izzy, as his proposal would be at the end of the concert.

Now it was just the case of everything going off without a hitch. No pressure right?

He checked the time again: 6:51pm.

 _Where are you Izzy?_ He thought, before stomping off quickly to change into a light blue button down shirt, and grey jeans. One of the nicest outfits he'd ever worn, with the simply grey jacket in hand, he knocked on the bathroom door to ask if Magnus was ready.

"I'll be in the living room in two minutes!" Magnus shouted.

"Promise?" Alec asked.

"Promise." Magnus reassured, his voice already buzzing with excitement.

Alec nodded as if to reassure himself, and then stepped out into the living room. He had just been about to sit himself down when there was a knock at the door. _Hopefully Izzy._ _Finally._

When Magnus opened the door, the breath caught in Alec's throat, and he stared openly. It was so reminiscent of the outfit he had worn when they had first met, though Magnus was wearing black jeans this time.

Right down to the golden eyeliner.

So entranced was he at Magnus' choice of clothing that he didn't realise Magnus in turn was staring at him.

"Like it?" Alec asked timidly, looking up shyly through his eyelashes.

"Love it." Whispered Magnus, taking Alec's hand, and going to open the door together.

Not to their surprise, Izzy was standing on the doorstep.

"Well, I was hoping to come in but I guess we're a little short on time." She said, wiggling her eyebrows between the two of them.

Magnus smirked while Alec just rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Let's get going shall we darling?" Asked Magnus.

Alec ran his fingers along the small box in his pocket before agreeing. Stepping out into the post stormy night.

Xxx

The ride there was uneventful, but long, and of course Alec drove, which meant Izzy could flash him encouraging looks in the rear view mirror.

He was still really nervous, so much so at one point his hand shook as he thought of rejection in front of all those people...

"Are you alright?" Asked Magnus, noting the tremors.

"Yeah of course, it's just a little cold tonight." He said, smiling reassuringly.

Xxx

When they arrived, Alec quickly parked the car after Izzy and Magnus jumped out. Though not before Magnus kissed his cheek, using his literal blue magic to spread warmth through him.

Alec watched the blue sparks dissipate around him.

"Thank you." He said, before driving away and finding a space, heading backstage.

"Hey Alec! How're you doing?" Asked one of the crew, Dan, who had probably already tuned Alec's guitar.

"I'm really nervous, but excited." Alec admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just wink at him and he can't say no. It worked for troy Bolton, it'll work for you." He reassured, though Alec just felt more confused.

"Who's Troy Bolton?" He asked. Dan shook his head in mock disgust.

"Never mind. Can you go and tell Phil where your Magnus is sitting so we can direct the lights and camera on him and you during the special moment?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure. Just don't go checking him out, you pervert."

"Never!" Dan replied, hand clutching his heart in pretend hurt.

Alec then wandered over to Phil, pointing out Magnus to him, and thankfully the black haired camera man was a whole lot more sympathetic.

"Don't worry Alec. Magnus loves you, and you love him. Even if he says no that won't end your relationship. It's not even a setback, it'll just bring you closer in the end. Trust me."

And Alec did. Even if just a little.

Alec was watching Magnus through one of the cameras as Phil quizzed him on which angle was best on the warlock when the ginger haired singer walked in. He grinned at Alec., grasping him on the shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"Only slightly." Alec said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed.

"Go on, get your seat, we're starting. Wouldn't want your Magnus to worry now would we?"

Alec nodded, heading back to his seat beside Magnus. It took longer than he had expected to do all of that, which meant Magnus was slightly panicked by the time Alec got back.

"Alec! There you are I was starting to worry." Magnus said, hugging him, before they both sat down.

Izzy leaned forward from her seat beside Magnus.

"Did you run into any demons?" She asked, giving him a quick get out. _Thank the angel for little sisters_.

"Yeah, but Jace and a few other shadowhunters I didn't recognise already had it covered." He reassured. He heard Magnus let out a shaky breath Alec didn't realise he had been holding.

"Are you hurt?" Magnus asked, scanning Alec's eyes with his body, concerned.

"No of course not, just raveners, nothing too serious. Not even a scratch."

Magnus didn't look convinced, but let it slide after holding Alec's hand for a few minutes (clearly scanning Alec with his magic for any damage, Alec noted).

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then the music began to start, and Izzy shushed him.

Xxx

The majority of the concert was great, but it was over far too soon, and now Alec knew what was coming. He bit the inside of his lip, studying Magnus' face as Ed began to talk, introducing his and Alec's act.

"Hello New York! So it's been a while hasn't it? Now I have a very special act tonight, someone in this stadium has something very special they want to say."

Magnus clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh my! I love these little love messages they're adorable!" He said excitedly.

The last thing Alec heard before Ed began talking again was Izzy telling him, "Good. You'll love this one."

He saw Magnus' puzzled expression out of the corner of his eye.

"So please welcome to the stage Alexander Lightwood." Ed announced, and Alec heard nothing apart from applause as he walked to the stage. He couldn't really hear much of anything. He shook his head to clear it as he got on stage, pulling himself back to reality.

"Hi Alec!" Ed said, shaking his hand as Alec took the seat put out beside him, putting the guitar over his shoulder.

"Hey." Alec said shyly.

"Still nervous I see."

"Doubly so." Alec breathed, and the crowd laughed.

"Now who's this song dedicated to?" Ed asked kindly, prompting him. Alec searched for Magnus in the crowd for a minute before finding him. Holding Magnus' eyes with his own.

"The love of my life, Magnus Bane."

The crowd ahhhh'd.

"Ready?" The ginger asked, playing the first chord.

"Ready." Alec agreed, joining him, as they began to sing together.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home_

 _You can fit me  
Inside the eyes you've had before you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

Clearly, Magnus did not miss the little modifications Alec had made to the original song lyrics, and now Alec could see those eyes watering, and Magnus was stood up, seemingly approaching the stage.

 _And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

He got closer. And closer, climbing up till he stood only a few metres from Alec himself, who was the only one still singing, Ed simply backing him up on guitar.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the light back on that front step,  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."_

There was a moment after Alec had gotten rid of the guitar, and stood up to face Magnus where they said nothing, Magnus just stared at him, a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"How did you-"

"Doesn't matter." Alec silenced him, breaking the space between them and taking Magnus' hands.

Alec took a deep breath. And another.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, as if asking if Alec was alright.

"Whatever happens now, I want you to know I love you. And I always will."

And another deep breath, as he clutched Magnus' hands tightly, and lowered himself down to the floor on one knee, staring into Magnus' eyes.

Magnus shook his head slowly disbelieving, still smiling.

"Alec what are you..." Magnus breathed.

"Magnus Bane, there are no words that describe how I feel about you. You are my first love, my always, my forever. There was no one before us and there will be no one after us. I know that. So, make this love eternal with me, please." He paused, stroking the box in his pocket that he was so glad was still there, taking it out, and presenting it to the warlock who was covering his shocked face with one hand.

"Magnus Bane, please, Will you marry me?" He breathed, practically begged.

The crowd held their breath.

Before Magnus grabbed Alec by the lapels of his coat, and pulled him to his feet, and whispered,

"Always and forever, _yes._ " He said, and kissed the surprised boy senseless. The crowd screamed, Izzy the loudest of them all. When they pulled away, Magnus was shocked to find Alec crying.

"Love, why are you crying?"

"Because I just..." He laughed. "Just thank the angel for you Magnus Bane. Dreams of you saying no had haunted me for weeks. And thank _God_ they did, because otherwise there's no way I would have felt as happy as I am in this moment." He said, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

The crowd were just lapping this up, ahh'ing in all the right places.

"Thank _god_ for you Alexander Lightwood." Magnus whispered, sniffling.

Xxx

On the way home Izzy drove, pulling the compartment between the back seat and the front, giving the boys the privacy the needed. She did it all wordlessly, all of it so obvious to her.

Now they were lying on their sides-which they could get arrested for but what the hell- and Magnus was stroking Alec's hair.

Magnus stared down at Alec, who looked so happy in sleep that Magnus couldn't help but kiss him. He was so goddamn beautiful. Magnus never got tired of looking at him.

Alec looked up at him with the biggest smile.

"Hey you." Magnus whispered.

"Hey. Do you mind?" He asked, holding up the green velvet box, asking with his eyes to put the ring on Magnus' finger himself.

"Not at all." Magnus replied, supplying his left hand, which luckily wasn't adorned with any rings- which was quite rare- what luck.

Alec slowly opened the box, took out the ring as if it were made of glass, and slid it on Magnus' ring finger. Magnus thought he might cry.

"It's so beautiful..." Magnus whispered.

"Well... You said you liked my eyes so... I kind of struggled to find the right colour. Izzy helped."

"Darling I love, no I _adore_ your eyes, I don't just love them. This is perfect."

To clarify, the ring was a simple silver band, with one bright blue stone of sapphire, the exact colour of Alec's eyes, or rather one shade lighter, so that when it dulled, it would still be recognisably, the right colour.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus sighed, looking up at Alec's eyes, drinking them in. "You have no idea how unbelievably happy you've made me do you?"

Alec grinned.

"No... I guess not." He smirked, stealing a kiss off of Magnus before they continued with their conversation.

"Listen to me now, Alec, my love, I have two words I want you to remember for the rest of your life." He said, settling down do his head rested into the crook of Alec's neck, stroking the ring.

"What?" Asked Alec, looking down at Magnus. "What is it?"

"Not. Trivial."

A/N: I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd love a review from you. Yeah, you. Love you all, hope this made you smile.

Hope you know I adore you and that you have a great day/night.


End file.
